Do Me Right - A HiJack Fanfiction
by RavenLaverne
Summary: "I've got a lead on the Hamada case." Shoving him the file case and settling down on the table. After 5 years the Hamada case has been reopened with Detective Haddock as its head. With all the evidences and trials used there was only one lead left, the sultry singer at Ink, Jackson Frost. Will he be the missing piece of this case or will the detective get seduced by this vixen?
1. Chapter 1 - Jackson Frost

**AUTHORS NOTE**

This is a multiple crossover between How to Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Big Hero 6 and Frozen. It was inspired by Chris Villain's Male Jessica Rabbit and I had this clear vision of a sexy singing Jack in a suit :))) It's also inspired by some of the recent dreams that I had so yeah. Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Hiccup, hey, Hiccup wake up!" says Astrid as she shakes her partner. They have been working very late for the last couple of days because of a case they just couldn't crack. It was an old case but it was a huge one, one that only a few detectives took on and eventually gave up on. They did interviews and used past researches until they've exhausted all of their sources, they were about to give up until this.

"WAKE UP STUPID!"

Hiccup jolted awake and fell off his chair, sending all of his paperwork flying in the air. "I'm up! I'm up!" he said in his slightly groggy state, "Why'd you wake me up? We haven't had a blink of sleep Astrid, aren't you tired?" Rubbing his eyes while trying to focus on how his partner was crossing her arms looking very smug. She huffed and slammed her fists on his desk to startle him.

"I've got a lead on the Hamada case." Shoving him the file case and settling down on the table. Hiccup opened it thinking it was just another claim but he wasn't expecting to read such a scandalous profile. Upon seeing the expression written all over his face, Astrid proceeded on explaining "His name is Jackson Frost. He was one of Tadashi Hamada's close friends and was there when he was murdered. No one knew where he hid but at least now we know. I want you to go there and find out why he disappeared" "But why me? This is…this is some kind of male strip club. I wouldn't be caught dead in there!" he replied hysterically. Astrid just rolled her eyes and left his office, leaving him to do this on his own.

Seeing as there was no way out of his situation, he took his coat and went out. There was no harm in going to a strip club, right? Just a detective looking for some clues. Hiccup decided to just walk to his destination since it would help him clear his mind. With the file tucked beneath his arm, he went on and sat in the middle of the crowd to get a better view and ordered a shot of Brandy. What fun was going to a strip club without getting something to drink?

Hiccup looked around him to see if there was anyone he knew or knew him. This wasn't exactly a place where he wanted to be seen in. After all, he was a renowned detective. He would go through a lot just to solve a case, especially the Hamada case but this wasn't what he had in mind. The Hamada case was about the murder of Tadashi Hamada, the famous robotics engineer and scientist who pioneered the Baymax project along with his little brother Hiro. He was killed with multiple stabs on his chest and a gunshot wounds on his arm and the back of his neck. Hiro was the first one to find his body along with their missing project. The case went cold for 5 years since the killer left no traces of DNA in the crime scene. Hiccup stumbled upon the case while cleaning up an old office that was given to him and decided to crack it because it wasn't fair for the family members of Mr. Hamada. At first, Astrid refused to help him given the history of this case but they were best friends and he was always there for him so she eventually said yes.

Stripper after stripper, Hiccup was getting slightly drunk but he still maintained his focus. He was a light drinker but he could hold a shot or two. Just as he was about to doze off, a suited man went up stage and took the microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen, the star of our night, Jackson Frost!" The detective shifted in his seat and waited with anticipation for his lead.

 _'You had plenty of money in 1922._

 _You let other women make a fool of you._

 _Why don't you do right_

 _Like some other men do?'_

With a pianist accompanying him, Jack's voice echoed in the room filled with silence. He slowly went out of the velvet curtains revealing himself. His tight shiny blue suit revealed his chest, the color complemented his pale skin and pristine white hair. He clutched the microphone seductively as his mouth sang the words with such emphasis that it made everyone tingle for him. Flicking his eyes to the audience like a lion looking for his prey, glancing left to right in order to choose the right one.

 _'Get out of here._

 _Get me some money too.'_

His crystal blue eyes settled in for a pair of green eyes that he's never seen before. He studied him, looking from his shaggy brown hair to his nicely built frame. Jack has never seen a man this attractive watching his show before. Lips twitching to a smirk he stared down at his new conquest.

 _'You're sitting down and wondering_

 _What it's all about._

 _If you ain't got no money_

 _They will put you out._

 _Why don't you do right_

 _Like some other men do?'_

As the pianist did his runs, the performer slowly walked up to people in his audience. Teasing them, running his hand over their thighs, shoulders and faces. Making shaky breaths as he closed in on them and occasionally he bit his lips with such sensuality that you could see the lust clouding up on his audience' faces. Finally, he made his way to the detective, circling around him.

 _'Get out of here_

 _Get me some money too.'_

Jack put both of his creamy hands on Hiccup's tense shoulders and put his lips near his ear, making little moans as he massaged him. Hiccup closed his eyes and gulped, he has never been seduced like this before. Hell, he's never been seduced at all. He was always that nerdy kid that everyone treated as "just a friend." And no one ever looked at him as a man to be desired but here was this icy vixen touching him in such a way that made him heat up in desire.

 _'Now if you had prepared_

 _20 years ago._

 _You wouldn't be wanderin now_

 _From door to door._

 _Why don't you do right_

 _Like some other men do?'_

He sang and proceeded to straddle the detective, he grabbed his tie and pulled him close to his face. Hiccup's eyes slightly closed for he thought that Jack was about to kiss him but then he was pushed down hard on his chair. Still holding on to Hiccup's tie, the performer threw his head back and grinded his pelvis on the other man's.

 _'Get out of here_

 _Get me some money too._

 _Get out of here_

 _Get me some money too.'_

Heat started to pool in Hiccup's nether regions and he was starting to have an obvious dent in his trousers that he really couldn't hide. Jack felt the man's hard on and displayed a coy smile as he inched in the other's face.

 _'Why don't you do right_

 _Like some other men…'_

With his lips just a centimeter apart from his prey, he sang.

 _'Do….'_

As the pianist did the ending runs, Jack let his control go and kissed Hiccup then he got up and slowly went back up the stage, behind the curtain. Hiccup, who was still dazed by extreme lust, got up after a few minutes and tried to ignore his painful erection. What just happened there? Not that he was complaining but he was still shuddering by how that little vixen treated him. Deciding not to think about his extreme lust, he walked towards the door that said backstage.

"Performers only" said a huge man in a black suit.

"CSI" he responded and took out his badge. The guard didn't look at it and repeated "Performers only." Hiccup grew slightly irritated and kept his badge, planning on yelling at the guy for not letting at officer pass through especially when he was on official business. He opened his mouth to say something until…

"Can I help you?"

A familiar face opened the door. Jack's eyes grew as he saw who was outside, "Uhm…hi, I'm Hiccup. I'm a detective. CSI. Uh…I have some questions for you..uhm…ehrm.." The detective tried to keep his demeanor calm but his voice and heartbeat was failing him. It was obvious that the performer was making him nervous. Jack smiled and pulled the guard close to him, whispering something. Hiccup glanced at them nervously and was surprised when the guard moved to the side, letting him pass. "I..uhh…thank you."

He followed Jack through the black colored hallway towards a bedazzled blue door that has, in big bold white letters, the performer's name on. "This way" Jack said as he opened the door. Hiccup's eyes roamed around the room trying to decide whether he was going to be shocked or not about it. The walls were painted grey with sky blue snowflake patterns, his white vanity filled with face paints and x-rated pictures of the man who owns it, costumes with little to no clothing hung on racks and velvety blue sofa in a far corner. "Please sit down, I'll get you some coffee."

Hiccup sat on the sofa and his eyes followed Jack, who was putting hot water in a mug. Clearing his throat, the detective took out a picture of Tadashi Hamada and opened his mouth. "I've got some questions about someone you know" "Who?" as the other man turned and saw the picture, he almost dropped the mug of steaming coffee.

"Ta….Tada…Tadashi…"

Jack's eyes slowly glistened and walked his way near the detective. "I'm guessing he was very close to you" Hiccup took the mug and let the other settle down. "Yes, I do…he was my boyfriend" he replied as a tear rolled down his cheek, his head hung low. "He was such a good man, he treated me like the most beautiful person on earth and I…I can't believe he's gone." Silence filled the room as Jack covered his face with his hands. Hiccup put down the coffee and placed an arm around the man's shoulders in an attempt to comfort him. 'Such a magnificent face shouldn't be stained with sadness' he thought as he rubbed soothing circles on Jack's back.

"I'm sorry…"he sniffed.

"It's okay"

"Did you like the show?" the performer said, trying to change the subject. He obviously didn't want to talk about his dead boyfriend. Jack has never dated anyone since Tadashi's passing, he swore that he would never date again because he didn't want to go through the same pain all over so he decided to just seduce and play with men in order to forget but something about Hiccup was making him fill with desire and he just couldn't control himself.

"It…It was…uhmm…very entertaining. You're…a…very good singer."

"Just a singer? Hmmm…" slender fingers glided across Hiccup's inner thighs and he jolted as he attempted to shy away from his roving hands. Jack leaned towards him, his body almost completely pressed against him. He once again straddled the detective who was clouded in an alluring scent that made his heart race.

"Uhhh…"

Jack pressed a finger on Hiccup's lips and shushed him. "You sure you don't remember this?" Jack suddenly grinded and gyrated on his pelvis which made the brunette's dick bolt up. "Oh god…stop…this is bad…"he said as he tried to escape the sexy creature bouncing on his lap. To be honest, he didn't want Jack to stop. He had never felt anything like this before, yes he has been with other partners but they never made such moves, such painfully amazing moves. Jack smirked "I do very bad things detective…very bad and dirty things….and.." He leaned in the other's ear and whispered "I do them very well."

Hiccup's hard on was getting worse by each movement Jack made. His breaths getting shallow and lust filled him in. He let his hands move towards Jack's hips. The performer covered the other man's mouth with his own, kissing him passionately. He lapped at his lower lip to gain entrance, as Hiccup's lips parted, their tongues fought for dominance. His hands roamed downwards to the detective's groin and palmed the tent in his trousers. Hiccup moaned into the kiss and he silently thanked the gods because Jack was only wearing a robe, he pulled on the strings and let it slide down the white haired man's back revealing his perfectly blemish free skin. Groaning as the air touched his skin, Jack threw his head back when Hiccup suddenly latched onto one of his nipples, sucking and lapping while his hand pinched the other. The sound of his moans made the brunette's cock twitch and Jack felt it as his hand was pressed on it.

"Ahhh…detective…so good…fuck…ahhh…" Jack twined his fingers into the other man's hair and pulled him harder into his chest. Hiccup bit into his nipple and sucked hard, making him moan loud. A man has never did this to him before, all of his customers only want is a quickie but this one, this man was making him writhe under his touch.

"Yeah…moan for me baby…" the brunette said but was then suddenly deprived of his sweet treat. He was startled with the lack of visual from Jack but when he felt a hot breath near his aching cock, it was clear where he went. Jack slowly undid his belt and buttons, licking his lips as he did so. "Enjoy…" he winked and he suddenly took in Hiccup's whole member into his mouth. His cock was huge, more than what he expected. Who would have thought that Hiccup hid a monster in his pants? Drawing a sharp hiss, the detective held on to the man sucking his dick. Groans escaping his throat as all reason melts into the warmth of his mouth, the lapping of his tongue and impossible suction that exists in there. This has to end now before all the tonguing pushes him to the edge, he didn't want that, not right now. He places his hand on Jack's hair, thinking that this would make him stop, to which he responds with a moan and a deeper bobbing. Hiccup could feel the back of the performer's throat and this sent him to the point of no return. With all the will power that he could muster, he pulled out from Jack's sweet mouth who earned him a disappointed glare from the other.

Jack straddled him again, their cocks touching. Hiccup moved his hand towards the sweet flesh of his ass and started thumbing at his entrance. "Oh…fuck me detective!" the performer screamed as a finger was slowly pushed inside of him. Not deep enough though because Hiccup was worried that he might hurt Jack since they had no lubricant. Well, he wasn't prepared for such a circumstance.

"I can't, I…we don't have lube. I'm not actually prepared to have sex, this wasn't in my plan…I don't want to hurt you."

Jack responded with a whimper and took Hiccup's finger to his mouth, coating it with saliva. Jack didn't care, he was horny and he needed this. "I don't care. Fuck me. Fuck me hard, make me sore, I want this. I want your fat cock deep inside me detective." Hiccup was going to lose himself if he doesn't do this so he slid his finger further down and feels just how hot he is. Moans rung in the air as he slides his finger in and out of Jack's opening. He then added another finger and it was made clear that the performer was teetering on the brink of falling into an abyss of screams and curses. With his other hand occupied, Hiccup decided to wrap his fingers around Jack's length, eliciting grunts and moans from him as he slowly rubbed his hand up and down, trying so hard to resist to pump him for all he's worth. Jack grit his teeth, this was too much for him to handle. Just as he thought it wasn't going to get any more pleasurable than this, the detective curled his fingers inside of him hitting his sweet spot. He moaned loudly, the loudest he's ever elicited that night.

"Oh fuck….fuck…right there…I can't…ahhh…I cahh…"

"Right here?" Hiccup asked as he pressed hard against it once more earning him a scream. Deciding that he played with Jack well enough, he took out his fingers and turned Jack so that he was facing his back. He squeezed the pale cheek of his ass and rubbed his aching cock on it. There was only one look that a person could have when they are in the edge of lust, a look that could only mean that all this person was thinking about is fucking someone senseless. That look was evident on Jack's face when he craned his neck to take a good look on Hiccup's face. The detective once more felt the grip that he had on the base of his cock, holding it into position as he slides down onto him. He was engulfed in a hot sweet feeling, Jack was going all the way. "Shit…so tight…fuck." Hiccup wanted to cum right there and then but he wanted this moment to last so busied himself. He held onto Jack's hips and helped him move, up and down slowly.

Jack bucked his hips and intensifies in speed and strength, the brunette wanted to remark on how tight and good the man was but he couldn't form the sentences in his mind. He put his hands on Jack's nipples in order to distract himself to which he responded squeals and groans. Hiccup decided to thrust up like a geyser now and then to heighten the sensation. Their furious fucking was almost bruising, skin slapping on skin and sweat forming on their bodies. He could feel that Jack was getting tired so he pulled himself out of his sweet core and pushed him onto the sofa with his ass up in the air.

Wasting no time, he pushes his cock inside Jack's entrance. Growling with hands gripped firmly on his hips. He gently slides in and out, almost painfully because he knew that Jack wanted a good hard fuck but his goal was to make this last and make the most of it.

"Oh god…there! FUCK ME RIGHT THERE! Oh fuck..fuck…oh…"

The performer was breathless, relishing in the feeling of Hiccup's length stretching him out as he continues to hump him. Jack pushed back trying to make this session go faster but no response. So he commanded him to go 'harder' and 'faster' bucking more into him, trying to maximize the waves of pleasure hitting him. The detective was hanging onto his last drop of will power and decided to just go with it. With his other hand holding on to Jack's hips, he used the other to stroke his dick that was agonizingly waiting to be touched.

"Jack…I'm gonna…shit….I'm…"

Hiccup wanted to hold on for a little longer but his body was telling him to let go. He shut his eyes and saw white. The wave of pleasure was too much for him that he didn't have time to pull out, he came hard inside Jack, who came on the sofa. With both of their bodies worn out and shockwaves still pulsing in their veins, they fell spooning each other as they were engulfed in deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hamada Industries

**AUTHORS NOTES**

This is a little JackxTadashi since they did have a history here in the story. Oh and Sex and The City fans will know a part of this, a small little quote from Mr. Big ;)Enjoy! :)

P.S. I changed the INSERT CAR NAME HERE thing with the actual name of the car. My internet was down when I was writing and I couldn't research on what type would look good for Hiro. It's a Mercedez Benz c300 in silver.

* * *

Hiccup woke up with an arm wrapped around his chest and a head on his shoulder. 'Oh right..' he thought, how could he forget last night? He placed his hand on Jack's hair, running his fingers through it thinking about how beautiful the man on top of him is. Such a shame though, on how broken he really is because he slept with his eyebrows scrunched up and his lips in a frown. The brunette closed his eyes, man, how fucked up was he. He just slept with his lead, the ex-boyfriend of Tadashi Hamada. Cursing himself, he slowly slid out of the sofa and placed a pillow underneath Jack's head and went to make some coffee. As he sipped his hot drink, he went around the room and investigated. Might as well, do what he planned to do. One by one, Hiccup opened the cabinets filled with jewelry, shoes and beauty products. He groaned, it seems like there was nothing in there that would help him solve the case, pulling the last drawer he was surprised to see that it was locked.

"Hiccup…"

The detective stopped in his tracks and went back near the performer. Jack smiled upon seeing the familiar face and reached his hand out to touch his face. "Good morning handsome" he said and then groaned, he was sore. He tried to move his legs but no avail, why did he initiate dry, unprotected sex? Blasted hormones. Upon seeing his struggle Hiccup, the gentleman that he is, helped him sit up and handed him his steaming cup. "About last night…" Jack started, "uhm…sorry about that." He looked into Hiccup's eyes searching for any signs of anger but he received a smile instead.

"It's fine. I wouldn't lie and say that I didn't like it because that was amazing."

Jack chuckled at Hiccup's statement and stopped when he put on his business face.

"I am still on official business though so if you please, answer some of my questions about Mr. Hamada." Hiccup pulled out his file and a pen, looking up at Jack's face. He had to be stern or otherwise, he'd fail just like the others before him. The performer huffed and crossed his arms. He really didn't want to talk about Tadashi but he had no choice now so he just had to suck it up. The interview then started.

"Fine."

"Okay. So…you said that Tadashi was your boyfriend, right?"

"Sweetest one I've ever had. We met at a coffee shop near Hamada Industries. He was there to relax from a hard day at work and decided that coffee was the best way to do it. I still remember the first thing he said to me." Jack sighed while reminiscing on some memories.

"He said 'Hey…mind if I sit down, I mean…uhhh…sorry. You're just really cute and uhmm…I was hoping that…fuck…never mind.' He was so nervous in front of me and I thought that he was pretty cute too so I let him sit across me."

Hiccup glanced at Jack, it was so obvious that he was madly in love with the eldest Hamada brother just by the way he smiled and sighed dreamily. With pink spread all over his face, he continued to talk about him.

"We were planning on having dinner, the night he died. I thought he stood me up or maybe he was at work but I never anticipated that someone would kill him. Tadashi was a good man, he accepted everyone and he loved helping people." The performer hugged himself as if trying to remember the warmth that his boyfriend gave him. Their memories still alive and burning in his heart.

"To be honest, we thought that you were the one who committed the murder." Hiccup admitted, before Jack could respond he continued. "I know, I'm sorry but all our leads were nothing. Since you were the only one of Tadashi's close friends that disappeared of course we had to raise suspicion." The performer looked down, he had reasons as to why he left and it was somewhat valid depending on what you believed in but to Hiccup's eyes it as a sign of guilt, like he had something to hide. Why else would you disappear right after your boyfriend just died? His thoughts scrambled because if Jack was the killer then what motive would he have? He couldn't have murdered him for money for Tadashi left all of his wealth to his little brother so it wasn't possible. Just as he was trying to piece everything together, his phone rang. Astrid's name printed on the screen in big bold letters. "I'm sorry. I need to take this" he held up his hand and answered the call.

"Astrid. Hey?"

"ITS 9 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING YOU IDIOT! WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU SON OF A GUN! DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU'RE IN A HOTEL WITH A NAKED PERSON BESIDE YOU JUST BECAUSE YOU WENT TO A SEX BAR OR SOMETHING!"

He separated his phone a couple of inches away from his ear. Astrid was furious and he could imagine how she hysterically yelling into her poor cellphone. She was probably terrifying the whole staff right now. He could see Jack from the corner of his eye, giggling. It was so clear that he was in a heap of trouble.

"I…uhmm…I'm currently doing an interview with the lead. Jack Frost?" he said trying to hide the obvious guilt in his tone. Well, he was lying down next to a naked person earlier just not in a hotel room. Hiccup waited in anticipation for his partner to yell at him once more, he could feel minutes, no, hours passing by but it was really just a couple of seconds until she responded.

"Very well. I'm calling you because Hiro Hamada, Tadashi's brother, wants to speak with you about the case."

Trying to hide the obvious shock that she didn't lash out on him, he cleared his throat and said "Okay, I'll be there 15 minutes tops." He thought that the conversation was over, almost completely removing the device from his ear until he heard her speak once more.

"Oh…he also requested Jack's presence." Astrid ended the call before Hiccup could protest. He knew that Jack heard her loud and clear because there was an obvious tension in the way he was sitting. The performer scratched his neck, seeing as he didn't want to talk about it. Hiccup took his clothes and dressed himself with Jack, seeing that there was no way out of it, did the same, when they were done the detective glanced behind his back and said "Follow me."

Jack trailed behind Hiccup, he didn't know why Hiro wanted to see him. Well, he kind of does because of his whole disappearing act but after all these years, why now? They walked silently beside each other, glancing at the other from time to time. Hiccup wished he could've drove to Ink, the club, because the lack of talking was killing him. Why was it so hard to talk to someone you barely know but had sex with? As they stopped in front of the local police office, Jack couldn't help but feel guilty and nervous, isn't that the feeling that you're supposed to have. It is a police office after all.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just…nervous. I haven't seen Hiro since, well you know."

They entered the building. There were people receiving phone calls and doing paperwork everywhere with men in uniform rushing in and out, you could see the difference between these people and the detectives. Just like Hiccup, they wore a stern face that says 'I got this' mixed with some of the pressure and traumas that they've experienced in their line of work. All of them looked highly intellectual which all of them actually are. They went upstairs to the detective's quarters and Jack saw a familiar silhouette, only it was taller.

"Astrid. Hiro."

Hiccup greeted the two as they walked in the room. Both of them smiled until Hiro saw a familiar face following the brunette, he stood up and tackled Jack, grabbing him by the collar. 5 years was more than enough for the younger Hamada to grow and gain muscle, his built lean and defined just like his deceased brother. His face etched in anger as he stared into the performer's eyes as if trying to see if he could burn him. He shoved him at the wall, shaking him and yelled.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER! DIDN'T YOU!? HE LOVED YOU! WHY!? WHY!?"

As he let all of his frustrations out, unshed tears were also unleashed. The grip that he had on Jack loosened as he fell down on his knees, crying. Hiro loved his brother, they only had each other since their parent's accident. He taught him everything, how to read, write and even sparked his passion for robotics. They leaned on each other whenever times where tough. He will never admit that he was still not over the fact that his brother had passed on.

"WHY! Why..why…?" his voice getting weaker and weaker.

Hiro met Jack on the winter of 2008 when Tadashi brought him over for Christmas. They were both awkward to each other at first but they soon bonded over time. The younger Hamada accepted him because he knew that this man makes his brother happy, and if it does then he's happy too. He treated Jack as if he was family, like he had been there their whole lives and he had no qualms when Tadashi told him that he was going to propose to Jack on the 28th of June, 2010. That was last time he saw his brother.

He wanted to punish him, torture him until his innards burst but no matter what he'll do, he knows that it will never bring Tadashi back. He buried his head in his hands and let everything out, all of the tears that he couldn't let out because of trying to be strong for the company and for his friends. 5 years of trying to forget. 5 years of trying burst into what he was doing right now.

Astrid bent over to where Hiro was curled up and she wrapped her arms around him. The other detective then took Jack from his shaken state and sat him down to a nearby chair. Hiccup knew that Hiro had the same suspicion and they needed some answers now. Waiting for a couple of minutes for everyone to settle down, he started.

"Jack. I am pretty sure that you know everyone has the same question. Why did you disappear?"

"I don't know…"

It was an answer that Hiccup didn't wanted to hear. He knows, of course he does, how could he not? Sitting across the room was Hiro, who was trying his very best to keep his mouth shut, and Astrid, who didn't look like she liked the performer. Making his voice more pronounced and stern, he asked again.

"Why did you disappear?"

"I didn't want to believe it. OKAY! I just…I didn't want to face it, that he was gone…"

Just like Hiro, Jack shed tears that he kept. He cried and the room was in silence. Using his hoodie, he wiped angrily at his face as if it was going to be able to stop it. His nose was getting red and his throat was getting dry but he didn't care, he didn't care how his crying made him look ugly or sloppy because this was the only time he finally poured his grief.

Thinking of something to say, Hiccup stood up and paced. There was a hint of doubt that tinted his image of Jack, on the other hand, Astrid doubted every part of him. Just as both of them were about to say something, Hiro beat them to it.

"Detective Haddock? Detective Hofferson? Would you mind if we take a little field trip to Hamada Industries? I have something to show you." He stood up as he spoke, confident, just like his brother. He then walked out of the room then went back to tell them that he would be waiting in his car. The detectives looked at each other, minds clicking as they saw this as an opportunity to get more evidence, then they looked at Jack, who was staring at them. The performer knew that look, he sighs as he resigns himself to them. He was going too.

The three of them walked out of the building and saw Hiro in his silver Mercedez Benz c300. It wasn't that much of a surprise to them since they all knew that he was a billionaire. They drove out of town since the industries was built away from the city in order to protect the people from future tragedies or calamities that the lab might create. 'Our programming prevents us from injuring a human being' as Tadashi would always say. As they went closer to the structure, you could see the beautiful architecture, the pristine white walls and all of the technology put into it. It looked as if it came from nerd heaven or from the distant future. Two giant pillars were situated in front of the gate, from there you could see the logo of the industries floating between them and, in blue LED lights says 'HAMADA INDUSTRIES.' The gates instantly unlocked once it scanned the vehicle, just from there you would already know that this was it.

Hiro parked his car and went out, with his guests following suit. The industries has 6 buildings named after all of the people who helped turn the brothers' aspirations into a reality, Gogo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Fred with the last two remaining buildings named after the brothers themselves. They all stared in awe, it had glass spheres that went in a twisting motion for elevators, hover pads to go from building to building and a giant sculpture of the stolen project, Baymax, in the middle with a plaque that says.

 _The Baymax Project, 2010._

 _Designed by Tadashi Hamada and Hiro Hamada. A healthcare companion that can aid you in times of need. The dream that built the industries and the dream that was stolen, along with one of its inventors._

 _In loving memory of Tadashi Hamada. You will be remembered by the whole world as one of the greatest minds of the century but remembered by the ones who hold you dear in their hearts as a friend, nephew and the greatest brother of all time. You will be missed._

They trailed after Hiro, who went to the fourth floor of the building named after him. Hiccup knew what was there because he had read about it a lot after reviewing the file case over and over again trying to see another angle.

"Open"

The younger Hamada's voice activated the door to the room. It was the room of the stolen project. Everything still seemed intact like nothing had changed. It had a slightly creepy vibe to it since the marker of Tadashi's body was still there. It seems like Hiro hadn't had this room cleaned up since the murder because even the blood stains were still there, just dried up. Jack couldn't swallow what he was seeing, this was after all where his ex-boyfriend took his last breath but nevertheless he took in everything. Halfway through his looking he saw something glinting in the corner, a tiny glass perhaps.

"Uhmmm…there's something shiny at the far left corner of the room."

Hiro walked to the corner and saw a familiar object, one that his brother showed to him the day before he died. He stared at it angrily and put it in its case, this was the reason his brother was gone no, Frost was. He then walked over to the performer and threw him the object to him. He opened the little dark blue velvet box and inside, to his shock, lay a snowflake encrusted silver band that says _'Ever Thine. Ever Mine. Ever Ours.'_ It was an engagement ring. Suddenly, it all looked so clear to Jack. Tadashi was supposed to propose to him that night. He took out the ring and placed it on his hand. He let his tears fall and he whispered to himself, hoping that somewhere in heaven was his love listening to him.

"Yes…I would've said yes Tadashi. I love you…"

Astrid and the younger Hamada looked at Jack with their eyebrows raised, unlike Hiccup, the both of them really didn't believe the performer's whole 'I love Tadashi' act. He was up to something and they were sure of it. Having had enough of this nonsense, Hiro looked at Detective Haddock and gestured him to follow.

"This is where we put the project in…I'd like for you to inspect it. I didn't let the past detectives in here because of what it reminded me but now I am."

Nodding, Hiccup proceeded to put on some gloves in order to examine and not contaminate the evidence. It seems to have been wrenched open with a flat metal bar judging by the scratches it had. He squinted and saw a tiny piece of cloth that appeared to have been snagged by a pointed piece of the evidence. The cloth was not that big enough for him to scrutinize but enough to tell that it was blue, rich navy blue. A color that reminded him of something or rather, someone but he gave it a benefit of a doubt. He stared at it and took the tweezers and the plastic case in his coat, he placed the piece in the case and hid it. Reserving it for further testing.

"Ehem…"

The male detective looked at all of his companions, Astrid, Hiro and finally, Jack. They were done here and it was time to leave.


	3. Chapter 3 - Doubts and New Findings

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Tell me if I'm going a little too fast on this fic because I feel like I am. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Gender-bent Sandy, I was watching Grease the other day and well...John Travolta's "Sandy" stuck too much. Reviews are very much appreciated! :)

right-of-way: Yes, we will get more information on the characters as we go on. Thanks for reading! :)

* * *

 _"Hey Hiro! I'll be home late, it's the big night!" Tadashi said, grinning at his brother. Tonight was the night that he was going to propose to the love of his life, Jack, and he was really excited. He knew that this man was the one for him because he was there when he needed him and he understood parts of him that no one else could._

 _Hiro gave him a once over just to make sure that his brother was looking his best. He had on a standard tuxedo but with a light blue piping on it. He opted not to wear a tie or a bow tie because he knew that he looked way better without it. Tadashi was getting slightly uncomfortable, his little brother was scrutinizing every part of his outfit. He was ready to tell him that he was going to go until Hiro went for him and gave him a hug._

 _"Good luck Tadashi!"_

 _"I'll just get something from the lab before I go. Thanks bro!"_

 _He ran towards his black Audi A8 and drove away from their home. The younger one waved from the window, smiling as he did so because he knew that his brother was genuinely happy. After finishing his extra work, he decided to stay up a bit late so that he could hear Tadashi rant on and on about how his night went so he opted to play some video games. After all, he was still just a kid._

 _4 games and a box of pizza later, Hiro scratched his head because he felt that something was wrong. It was already 1:00 am and his brother still isn't home. He would've called if he was staying at Jack's for the night and he always calls. The 12 year-old looked at his phone for the millionth time when it suddenly rang. 'Finally!' he thought but his happiness diminished slowly when it wasn't his brother's number that was on the screen nevertheless he still answered it._

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Hiro…I'm sorry to tell you this but your brother was found dead in the industries."_

Hiro woke up in a cold sweat and to the sound of his phone and groaned, it was 6:30 in the morning. Who could possibly be calling him this early? Twisting and turning, he hoped that it would go away but sadly it wouldn't. He just had a nightmare and he wasn't in the mood for going to work today. He sat up seeing as there were only two choices, let it ring his ears off or answer it, the latter sounding much better for him. Rubbing his eyes, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hiro, Hiccup assigned me to test the sample that he got from the lab. I need you here pronto"

His eyes widened as the voice in the phone sounded clear in shock. With no moment to lose, he got up and told Honey Lemon that he will be there in a few minutes. This must be about his brother's case, he thought, so he had to be there. He stood up and proceeded to go to the bathroom. Once he looked up at the mirror, he examined himself. His soft baby face features disappeared and tuned into a stern and strong chiseled face, a face that has been stripped away of joy. His hair was still bushy since he could never fix it and his body was fairly well built for a 17 year-old.

He showered and thought of his encounter with Jack last week. He knew he had gone overboard when he grabbed him by his shirt and shoved him on the wall but he didn't feel guilty about it at all. 'It had to be Jack' he thought for he had this feeling about him that he couldn't shake off. No matter what he may be up to, Hiro made sure that he will be right there when he slips. He just hoped that the detective hadn't been captured by him. Dressing quickly, he headed out to meet his longtime friend Honey Lemon who, apparently, was assigned with the tiny piece of cloth found in the murder scene.

"H.L.?"

"Right here!"

The tall and blonde Japanese-Latina appeared from her organized mess of chemicals and cases, with a smile on her face as she saw Hiro. Aiko Miyazaki, nicknamed as Honey Lemon by her group of friends, was now 25 years-old and the head of the Chemical Department of Hamada Industries which explains why the building was named after her. She pioneered the Chem-Balls, a super concoction inside a polyethylene shell that enables the person holding it to trap, shield and create anything or anyone with it. It was designed for the police in order to better the protection of civilians though they are still trying to adjust to the color scheme which consisted of only pink, yellow and orange. Also, much to the police' dismay, the weapon could only be concocted in a purse. A so-called power purse to be exact.

"So, where's the results?" Hiro looked around the table to look for the cloth and found it hanging from two metal clips and a magnifying glass just above it. Honey took out her laptop as a response to him.

"The cloth is made out of cotton which is expected since it is very common in apparel but the color is another story. There are only 3 known clothing items that has the same color that was sold in our area. One was bought by Elizabeth "Elsa" Arendelle, also known as the Snow Queen, heiress to the Arendelle Hotels and has worked with you in the past in order to create the Ice Castle Themed Park for tormented children. The second one was bought by Hans S. Isles, billionaire playboy and CEO of another company that is dedicated to the sciences, the Isles Corporation. He was also a very good friend of your brother."

"And? Last one?"

"And well.."

Hiro knew that Honey was clearly scared about the last name on the list or else, why wouldn't she have stopped her calm demeanor? He stared her down which was unlikely of him since he never used this trick on them, only to the other employees who did not perform well or would not inform him of his requests. He felt guilt pulling at his heart but he had to do this, for his brother. The girl knew she had no escape so she decided to just tell him.

"The last one was bought by Jackson Overland Frost."

* * *

Jack found himself on the floor beside Hiccup's couch. The detective made him stay over just to make sure that Hiro wouldn't do anything irrational out of his anger towards him. He scratched his head and sighed in defeat, 'why wouldn't Hiccup let me cuddle up next to him in his bed?' he thought. Just as he was about to deal with his couch problem, an idea popped into his mind. Quickly putting on his hoodie and removing his shorts, he let his legs and rear end free. He stared at his half nakedness and grinned at the thought of Hiccup not being able to resist him.

It was slightly confusing to him as to why this man had such a big impact on him, an impact that was very much like Tadashi's. Maybe slightly bigger than his deceased boyfriend since he bedded him on the first night that they were together. Walking towards the kitchen, he heated a pan and went to make some breakfast. Some eggs, bacon and a slice of toast smothered in butter would definitely make anyone wake up to its smell. Jack hummed and knew that any moment now, Hiccup would come out of his room.

The sweet aroma of bacon engulfed the brunette's senses and his shot open. His stomach grumbled and he dragged his legs towards the source. To his surprise, he finds a half-naked Jack cooking for him. He couldn't take his eyes off of his sweet little ass and creamy legs but his hunger overpowered him so he just sat on the table staring. Jack was a little disappointed to see that Hiccup wasn't drooling at the sight of him. He groaned as he put the eggs and bacon on a plate and gave it to the detective. He immediately smirked when he saw him ogling his half-nakedness.

"Like what you see?"

Blood rushed to Hiccup's cheeks and realized what he was doing. He looked at his plate and immediately ate the meal that was prepared for him. He moaned in satisfaction, it has been a long time since someone cooked for him. Usually he only has some buttered toast and a cup of coffee for breakfast since he didn't know how to make any dish. Jack smiled triumphantly, not because his initial plan worked but because he managed to satisfy Hiccup in a non-sexual way. It was weird since he never found things like this as something to be happy about, he did once before but that was when Tadashi was still alive. There was something about the detective that Jack would never understand, something about him that drew them together.

"Thanks for the breakfast Jack."

"No problem. I'd be happy to do at again sometime."

As the sentence escaped his mouth, he gasped. Hiccup stared at him, it seemed like Jack wanted a "next time" but both of them knew that they couldn't for now since he was a detective and the performer was a possible suspect. It saddened them but they both looked at the bright side, they were still friends after all. The silence surrounding them suddenly felt comfortable rather than awkward, even though it was still uneasy for them but this was a start.

"Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering…Hiccup doesn't sound like a name."

Jack giggled. Hiccup cursed himself for blushing at the sight of him. He was just too cute and too innocent to be brandished as a murderer. Concentrating at the sentence, he half-smiled and told the performer of his real name.

"Astrid was the one who called me Hiccup, we are childhood friends and she came up with it. My real name is Harold Haddock. It sounds really ugly, I know."

"Tell me more about yourself, Haddock." He giggled once again.

"Only if you tell me about yourself too, Jack."

Smirks were playing at their faces as it seemed like they were starting a game. This was their chance to get to know each other better since they skipped the dinner and get-to-knows, diving right into the mind-blowing sex stage of a relationship.

"Fine. My name is Jackson Overland Frost. Yes, my mother named me after the winter spirit since I was born during the winter solstice, December 1. I am the eldest of two but I cut off all of my communication from my sister years ago due to certain reasons. Your turn."

"I am the only child. My father died when I was 17 and I was raised by mother since then. My dad was a detective as well that's why I'm in this field since I wanted to honor his memory. My mom however is a vet. As you can see, I live in this shitty apartment but that's okay because most of my money goes to my mom. She has cancer."

Jack immediately reached for Hiccup's hand as a sign of comfort. He never realized that this strong willed man who helped people as his occupation was currently battling problems of his own. The detective smiled as his reply, he really didn't want to talk too much about his mother since it will only bring tears to his eyes.

"Uhmm…so, my sister and I were orphaned when I was 15 and was taken in by my foster parents. Aster A. Eóster and Tiana T. Eóster, they were barren and we were basically miracles in their lives."

"We should stop with all the tragedies in our lives and just stick to the basics, shall we?" Hiccup suggested since the once playful mood became suddenly depressing. Jack immediately agreed since, like Hiccup, he didn't want to talk much about his family since he left them years ago without even saying goodbye.

"Blue."

"What?"

"My favorite color is blue"

"Figures. Mine is green and black. As you already know, Astrid is my only best friend even though she can be a pain in the ass."

"I can tell." He laughed. "My best friend is Sandra Light, I call her Sandy, and she is a deaf-mute girl that I met at my college."

Just as Hiccup was about to reply to that, his phone rang. 'Astrid' he thought as he grabbed his cell and answered it. He really wasn't looking forward for work especially when he was having fun talking to Jack. Seldom did he have breaks or leaves and he was relishing in this moment but it was cut short since there was urgency in her voice. She told him to meet her at Hamada Industries as soon as possible and to not bring Jack along with him. Hiccup was going to ask why but was suddenly cut off when the phone call ended. He sighed and looked at Jack.

"Sorry…it's Astrid. I'll just take a quick shower and run to the Industries."

He went to the shower without even hearing what Jack said. The performer felt a little neglected, like a puppy left at home and he was tired of it. He wanted Hiccup, and he was going to get him. He thought of multiple ways that he could get a little quickie from the detective and an evil smile marked his lips. Sneaking into the detective's room, he undressed himself and slid inside the bathroom. The place was engulfed in steam so he went inside the shower without being noticed.

Hiccup was enjoying the water as it slid down his body. The hot water was calming as he soaped his body, he never closed the shower when it came to washing himself because he loved the feeling of it. He moaned when his cock was suddenly covered in warmth and gasped when he saw the source.

"Jack..ohhh shit..wha…god…what are you doing?"

Jack only looked at him as he sucked on Hiccup's length, it was slowly hardening as he continued to play with it using his tongue. As he bobbed his head up and down, his hands went to cup his balls and gave it a little squeeze earning him a grunt from the brunette. He grazed his teeth on his shaft and lapped at the slit of the tip.

"Look…we can…ugh…do this la…later..SHIT!"

The performer took all of Hiccup into his mouth and deep throated. The detective moaned and held onto Jack's head, he made guttural noises that was sure to be heard by his next door neighbors. He groaned when the performer traced the entirety of his cock with his tongue and circled the head. The amazing heat coming from his mouth was too much for him.

"FUCK!"

Jack pumped his own aching cock since everything was getting hotter by the second. He knew that they weren't going to have sex today so might as well have his own release too. As he sucked harder so did his jacking off. He hummed in satisfaction because at any moment, Hiccup was bound to give in. Harder and faster, he bobbed up and down making sure that it hit his throat in the process and his hands squeezing Hiccup's balls, forcing him to cum.

Closing his eyes, the detective could feel the heat that was building in his core. He was trying so hard not to give in to Jack's mouth but it was damn too hard especially since the performer had a lot of tricks up his sleeve. Hiccup tried to push him away but the suction that existed in his mouth had an iron grip, either that or he was getting weaker because of what was happening to him. Since he cannot stop Jack, his cock decided to just go with it.

"I'm…Jack!"

White sticky fluid coated the inside of Jack's mouth and spilled a little on his face. He swabbed his finger on his cheek and licked, he didn't want Hiccup's cum to go to waste. When he looked up, he gasped, Hiccup escaped from him. Going out of the shower, he found his man-candy dressing up very quickly with just a plain white v-neck shirt and jeans. He still took his coat and ID with him and headed out, without even saying goodbye to Jack.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Astrid raised her brow at Hiccup, who was currently looking at the magnified cloth sample. He was an hour late and she knew how her partner valued time so she was very suspicious. The male detective glanced at her and then back to the evidence, not really wanting to admit what happened to him so he went and just focused at the information at hand. Ignoring her, he talked to Honey Lemon.

"So…there are only three garments that has the same cloth and color in the area?"

"Positive and here are their names"

Hiccup took the long folder and opened it. Three garments means three files, the first profile in the roster was Elsa Arendelle. He knew her since he was a good friend of her little sister's bodyguard, Kristoff Bjorgman. Though even if his friend wasn't hired, he'd still know her because everyone in their city loved the Arendelle family. The next sheet of paper had a picture of a man with auburn hair and freakish side-burns. Hans S. Isles, just like the Arendelles, is very much loved by the city and especially the ladies since he was a notorious womanizer. Hiccup read all of the details about the two billionaires and proceeded to look at the last profile. White hair, baby blue eyes and a smile that was oh so familiar to him. Jack Frost. He immediately pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He was not expecting this. Jack was the black sheep among the list since he was from a middle class family and was only famous to the customers at Ink.

"He killed Tadashi."

A voice from behind spoke. The younger Hamada placed his hand on Hiccup's shoulder and scrunched his eyebrows when he saw the picture of Frost. Hiccup removed the younger one's hand and looked at him straight in the eye. He needed to calm down the kid or otherwise, he might do something stupid in order to take out Jack.

"Hiro. This is the only piece of evidence that we have. Three profiles means three suspects and two of them are connected to your brother. I will investigate each and every one of them before we make a conclusion. Got it?"

The younger Hamada groaned in annoyance, even if he doesn't agree to what Hiccup is saying, he has to obey the law or otherwise there will be severe consequences. He looked at the detective and then to Honey, as if he was asking her if she approves of Hiccup's statement. She nodded and made a small smile.

"Fine. Check out Elsa first since she seems like the most innocent in the bunch."

"I'm on it." Hiccup replied and put on his coat, going to the exit. 'Elsa is the only one who doesn't have a connection to Tadashi' he thought as he gathered up his questions in order to be mentally prepared when talking to the heiress. Even though he was gay, he still wanted to leave a good impression on her. Just as he was about to leave the Industries, he heard footsteps chasing after him and he was surprise to see Hiro.

"Before you go, you need this information."

He was about to speak but was cut off with Hiro raising his hand and composing himself. Hiccup waited for the teen to call down since he did run a flight of stairs just to get to where they were.

"Elsa was Tadashi's first relationship."

Hiccup's eyes grew wide and the fact that all three of people in the list had a connection to the victim. 'Maybe Elsa isn't as innocent as everybody thinks she is' he thought and it was the time to pay her a little visit.


	4. Chapter 4 - Elizabeth and Annabeth

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Hey guys! Here's another update. I'm trying to finish this before school starts and that's on August 3. Hopefully, I do get to reach my goal or else this story might be put aside *ugly cries*

* * *

'What's taking Hiccup so long?' Jack thought as he lounged around the apartment watching Netflix. It was almost 3 hours since the detective left and he was getting agitated. His mind raced and made different scenarios that the brunette must be into, the last thing that he remembered was Hiccup groaning Astrid's name. He glanced at the door, since Hiccup wasn't coming home soon he decided to look around the house. First was the brunette's living room, he opened the drawers finding keys, past IDs, some DVDs and a couple of notebooks. Seeing as he completely scoured the whole area, his next place was the kitchen. There was the typical stuff, he had kitchen knives and utensils, some plates, a half-full pantry and a drawer of aprons and gloves. 'He seems like a pretty normal guy to me.' Jack looked at a door on his left, Hiccup's bedroom, and he smiled. Opening the door, he saw the same view as he did this morning. An unruly bed, a goody drawer, a night stand and a cabinet. He searched the inside of each one and saw nothing, well that was until he accidentally tapped the bottom of the cabinet. An organized system of weaponry was stashed in there, he counted 9 guns, 5 daggers with different blades and a couple of handcuffs. Hiccup was a detective after all so the performer shouldn't be shocked about this but something about it made him slightly scared.

He put back the bottom and went out of the room. Just as he was going to laze around like a couch potato, he saw a telephone near the entrance of the apartment. He smiled and ran for it, deciding to call Nick since he would probably be looking for him.

"Hello? Nick? It's Frost"

"Frost? Where are you!? We NEED you here!"

Nicholas North was the 50 year-old owner and manager at Ink. He was once a toy maker but since he couldn't really provide for himself at that job, he decided to create a club wherein people find their own version of happiness. It wasn't exactly the career path that he would've wanted but since it could pay the rent, it had to do. Nick and Jack met at the club's bar wherein the big man found him drowning in misery and alcohol. Feeling a bit generous at that night, he offered him a job as a performer since he had the built and the looks.

Jack felt guilty at the tone that Nick was giving him, he just hoped that he wasn't going to get fired. Searching for words to say, his boss continued.

"Our regulars aren't coming because all they want is to see you and since you aren't here, so are they!"

"I'm in Detective Haddock's apartment. I am under his protection since apparently, I'm a suspect for the murder of my ex-boyfriend."

The performer knew that if he could see him right now, he probably would have been rubbing his temples with a stressed expression. Nick sighed and cleared his throat, Jack was his best discovery and his club was going downhill because of his absence. He wanted him back and at the stage, arousing his crowd and being stuffed with money but sadly, he couldn't just force him to go since he was under the police.

"Just come back when you can. We really need you Jack. I need you here."

"Okay boss."

Jack felt bad about not being able to go to work and he really did miss it but he couldn't just leave without telling Hiccup. Once again, he was back at the couch and changing channels every 5 minutes or so. It was now at least 5 hours since Hiccup ran off and he was bored.

* * *

"May I talk to Ms. Elizabeth Arendelle please?"

Detective Haddock arrived at the Arendelle Grand Hotel and rushed to the 12th floor where he saw the heiress' office. A blonde girl attended to him at the receiving area where all of the clients waited. He was the only one who seemed out of place since all of the people waiting there were either going to try a partnership with Elsa or get a job, they were all dressed in suits while he was donning a brown coat, a white shirt and jeans. He immediately took out his notepad as soon as he saw them staring, trying to act busy as he wrote in it.

He was racking his brain for any reason why the girl would kill Tadashi if she did. Writing down all of the possibilities in his notes and scratching off previous ones. They were both billionaires and they both had high profiles, if any of this gets figured out then she would lose everything. Hiccup was sure that Elsa wouldn't do such a thing since she's also known for being controlling about things hence the name 'Snow Queen'. She was a perfectionist and she didn't like it when things were out of place. She was also very protective of her family name and would never tarnish it. Deep in thought, Hiccup didn't notice the secretary come up to him.

"Mr. Haddock?"

"Yes?"

"You may see her now."

The detective stood up and proceeded to the office. 'Even the door screams out her personality' he thought as he stared at it, white with blue frost patterns. It kind of reminded him of Jack and knew that he would love this. He entered the room and saw the heiress sitting in a white leather chair and was typing fast in her computer. He looked around, it was like a small version of the Ice Castle. The place was wallpapered in a baby blue color that had the insignia of the Arendelle's, a medium sized portrait of them hung on the wall next to a portrait of their first born and the room was fully furnished to fit a really classy lady. As soon as she saw him, she stopped and composed herself, sitting up straight and clasping her hands together. Her face stern but still undeniably beautiful.

"Detective Haddock, how may I help you?"

He cleared his throat and took out the notes that he made earlier. Hiccup made sure that he wasn't going to miss anything so he also pressed the record button on his cellphone.

"I want to ask you a few questions Ms. Elizabeth Arendelle."

She smiled at him. Elsa knew that this was going to be some sort of interrogation but she just didn't know what it was about. Calming herself, she took a deep breath and smoothed out her skirt. Her thoughts rambling as she tried to remember possible fights, debts or failed partnerships that her family may have had. She couldn't let her father down since he was clearly counting on her to run this company and she couldn't give the job to her sister, she was too high-spirited for such a serious responsibility.

"You may call me Elsa."

"Oh uhmmm okay…Elsa, do you know this man?"

Hiccup pulled out a picture of Tadashi and noticed the slight shift in mood inside the office. The blonde's breath hitched as she saw the picture of her first boyfriend. She wanted to cry, not because of their failed relationship but because her good friend was taken away. She loved Tadashi even after their break up and they were still close to each other. They would call one another just like how best friends do in movies and they'd tell each other about the people that they've dated. Hiding behind her demeanor was a small smile as she remembered those times but it was such a pity that she didn't even get the chance to tell him what a wonderful person he is.

"Of course. That's my good friend Tadashi. We dated before and remained friends after that" she said as she let herself loosen. She had nothing to hide after all so what was she afraid of? Hiccup also let go of a bit of his professionalism as he saw her smile. If only he wasn't gay, he would totally flirt with her. Putting his notes back in his pocket, he coughed and was about to speak when a high voice burst into the room.

"ELSA! I bought dresses for you!"

A red head in a light green dress came rushing in the office with a man, carrying several shopping bags, trailing after her. It was Anna, 23 and the second daughter of Adgar and Idun Arendelle. She was known for her very bubbly personality and for building the Summers Orphanages. Although she wasn't as beautiful as her sister, she was still very attractive. With blue eyes that matched Elsa's, freckles that adorned her face and a smile that was so inviting, she was a real head turner. Hiccup noticed the man behind Anna and recognized him immediately.

"Kristoff?"

"Hiccup?"

They immediately hugged and patted each other at the back. It has been around 2 years since Kristoff worked for the Arendelle's. He grew more muscular than before and wore a black suit in order to look like a professional bodyguard. Hiccup was, at first, very confused about the decision that the dirty blonde made about quitting but then accepted it eventually even if he never knew why he left. Kristoff also noticed the slight changes that the detective had especially since he grew leaner.

"How are you man?"

"I'm fine. I'm currently doing a case."

Their little bromance was cut-off as soon as they heard someone cough. They forgot that they were in front of the two sisters and Hiccup internally smacked himself for losing his cool detective act since he was supposed to be interrogating the eldest.

"You didn't tell me that you had a guest! Is he your boyfriend?"

Anna squealed. She always tried to set her sister up on a date with a bunch of guys that both of them barely knew, saying that she'll know when she sees him. Elsa was never a romantic just like how her sister is, she preferred a practical kind of love rather than something rash and inconvenient. She rolled her eyes at the redhead and addressed her.

"Annabeth Arendelle, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't have a boyfriend?"

"Anna! It's Anna! I hate the name Annabeth like how you hate the name Elizabeth. Why did mom have to give me such a lousy name? And fine but who is he anyway?"

They both looked at Hiccup, who was scratching his head rather awkwardly. The youngest scanned him from top to bottom and took note of his very casual clothing and a coat. Her eyes squinted a bit when she saw something attached to the coat and saw the police badge. She gasped and looked at her sister then the man. He was a detective!

"Sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Detective Haddock. I am here to do an interview with your sister about the murder of Mr. Tadashi Hamada."

"Your ex-boyfriend?"

Anna turned to Elsa. She knew how much her sister and Tadashi were once lovers turned best friends which was weird to her since it usually happened the other way around. She was also very close to the man and was friends with his brother. They always saw each other in dozens of events and were involved in numerous partnerships, Hamada Industries was their best partner in business of all the others. However, Anna couldn't fathom why her sister would be in for questioning so she went into her protective mode.

"I don't know what you're up to mister but my sister would never kill Tadashi."

"I am not accusing her….I am just asking her some questions."

"Anna, calm down."

"I can't calm down. This is ridiculous! Why did you even let him in here!?"

Hiccup regained his composure and stood tall. People in his field are supposed to look intimidating so he tried his best to keep it. So far, he hasn't found anything that would make Elsa connected to the murder of Mr. Hamada. She seemed pretty innocent to him but he knew that the best killers are the best actors and they are skilled tricksters. His eyes switched from the oldest and the youngest who were arguing about whether or not it was a good idea that he was here. He huffed and looked behind his shoulder, trying to see if Kristoff could help. The bodyguard just nodded his head and ushered him to talk.

"Elsa, I'm been made aware that you own a dress similar to this color?"

Hiccup showed her the picture of the piece of cloth. The heiress looked at it and her mind clicked. She rushed to the little closet inside her office and pulled out a dress that was hanging there. It was a Norwegian-style dress that was mid-blue in color. The bottom and the coat were much similar in color and both had black linings, the top was a light blue turtle neck with a black corset on the waist. It was regal yet very old fashioned. The detective could see Anna looking at the dress in disgust.

"This dress was my mother's and I only wore it once during a party."

"Elsa, would it be okay if I took the dress?" Hiccup asked. He thought that if he could collect all the articles of clothing then he could compare them to each other. The blonde hesitated and looked at the article of clothing, thinking about whether or not she should give it to him. He could see it in her eyes that she doesn't want to give it to him but he refused to back down so he reasoned with her.

"Trust me, it's for the best. I promise that this won't go to the press."

She pursed her lips and looked down, knowing that she had no choice if she wanted to protect her family. She handed over the dress to him and released the breath she was holding. It was sad to see her dress go but it was the only way. Elsa returned to her desk and sat straight, once again clasping her hands and her queenly manner restored. She refused to show any signs of weakness after that because after a short thank you and goodbye to everyone, Hiccup was out of the building.

* * *

"Guys, I need you here in the lab. Call me when you can."

Hiro closed his cell and walked out of his house. He was very tired from overthinking but he just wouldn't stop. Ever since the case was reopened, the 17 year-old couldn't sleep, eat and think properly. He was a wreck because he knew that the killer was still out there probably relishing in the fact that he didn't get caught. Deep down inside, Hiro was convinced that Jack was the one who did it. That maybe he only pretended to love his brother in order to get close to him and steal the Baymax project, and he probably sold it to some other company. He grit his teeth and tears started to fall from his eyes. No, he couldn't cry, not right now. The boss is supposed to be strong and he shouldn't show any kind of weakness.

The younger Hamada walked around the industries and stood near the statue of Baymax. People probably wouldn't notice it but behind that statue was another, it was the figure of the person that Hiro admired the most. As he saw the face of his brother, he fell of his knees and cried. He felt so alone since he doesn't have any family left, he curled up near the monument and stayed there. No matter how time has passed and how he grew older, he was still a kid who was constantly mourning for his brother.

"Hiro?"

The boy heard the detective's voice and quickly stood up, wiping his tears away. Hiccup felt heartbroken to see him like this so he moved forward and rubbed his back, trying to console him. Sniffing, Hiro saw a familiar color in the brunette's hands and immediately held it. It was Elsa's dress. The same color and material of the evidence.

"I got the first article, now onto the second one."

"Detective, I want you to be at the lab this evening to test out her dress. I called the rest of the departments' heads to help with the investigation. You can go to Mr. Isles' house after that, I want to make sure that Elsa is crossed off this list if she is innocent."

Hiccup nodded as he took orders from the boy. He stopped when he remembered that he hadn't notified Jack about his long absence. He took out his cellphone and called his house phone, praying that Jack hadn't done anything stupid. The brunette couldn't believe that he just left like that without even saying goodbye, without leaving him anything to eat too but then again, Jack knew how to cook so he'll be fine. Jack was watching the new episode of Orange Is the New Black when suddenly the phone rang. 'Hiccup!' he thought as he raced towards the ringing object, answering it.

"Hello? Hiccup?"

"Hey Jack! Uhm…I'm sorry about earlier. Listen, I'm going home late so don't wait up for me. Okay?"

The detective could feel the pout that Jack was sporting. The performer wanted some alone time with him and was getting very bored of the place. He couldn't force Hiccup to go home since he had no right anyway so he let him be, saying his goodnight and shutting off their communication. He was very upset and he couldn't cheer himself up.

As he was walking towards the kitchen, Jack had a brilliant idea. He put on his shoes and took a 50 dollar bill from Hiccup's drawer and he went out of the apartment, running to a place that gave him the comfort that he needed.

Hiccup looked at the phone with worry on his face, he decided to just leave it alone and then followed Hiro to the lab. He felt slightly ashamed of the fact that he wasn't dressed very well especially when he was going to be meeting the heads of the departments at Hamada Industries. He ran his hand on his torso, smoothing out any creases that his shirt may have as if it would make any difference to his appearance. Hiro smirked and noticed the slight tension that Hiccup had and then smiled at him.

"Don't be so stiff. They aren't exactly professional when it comes to interacting and whatnot."

"They're also your friends. Correct?"

The 17 year-old nodded and opened his laboratory. It was bigger than what Hiccup had in mind, it was light grey and had chalkboards and whiteboards scattered all around, tools of different sizes were arranged on a metal table on the left, a complex looking computer was situated in the middle and a big 3d printer was on the right. It was pretty clean too. Hiro walked towards a stand and hung the dress, inspecting each and every part of it. While he was busy, the detective sat on a nearby chair and was enjoying the comfortable silence between them.


	5. Chapter 5 - Six Became Five

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Hey guys! Another chapter :) To be honest, I really had a hard time writing this because I had to research and read some books and documents in order to support my claims on the testing parts. I really want it to be realistic as possible so it was necessary HAHA! Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy the new update and please review when you can! Cheers!

Also, check out my new fic 'Of Gods and Monsters' and my one-shot 'That Day' both are HiJack pairing.

* * *

Chapter 5 – Six Became Five

A group of 20-something year-olds came barging in the laboratory and Hiccup immediately noticed the apparent differences that they all sported, one had a layered short haircut with purple streaks and was sporting an all leather ensemble, the other was tall, muscular, dark-skinned and had dreadlocks, and behind the two was a skinny blonde wearing a baggy outfit. He also noticed Honey with them, clearly having a pleasant conversation. They were the head of the departments and the experts of their field. Hiro greeted all of them, receiving hugs and a rub on his hair. They didn't notice the detective looking at all of them until the Latina did.

"Hiccup! Guys, this is Detective Hiccup Haddock. He's the one working on Tadashi's case."

They all shook hands and introduced themselves and their fields, including some of the things that they have invented. The head of the Engineering department was Leiko Tanaka, also known as Gogo Tomago by her peers. She was the same age as Honey and was Korean-American which explained her eyes and built. Graduated with a major in Industrial Design and Mechanical Engineering, Gogo was the inventor of the E-Mag Discs, they are electro-magnetic wheels that could run almost as fast as a speeding bullet due to it having no friction between the gears unlike a car or a motorcycle and due to how fast it was, it could cut through almost any surface but it still has its limitations. She made it in order to satisfy her being an adrenaline junkie but then furthered her research in order to develop better and faster cars.

The muscular man that Hiccup noticed first when they came in was nicknamed Wasabi No-Ginger, in short Wasabi, whose real name was Keniucho Harada. He was of African and Japanese descent, and due to his built he was often described as brave and tough though it was the whole opposite of him. Hiro told Hiccup that Wasabi was Tadashi's first friend in their university and they bonded quickly. He was in charge of the Physics Department and built the Plasma Blades. The Plasma Blades are built from laser induced plasma and can slice through anything into how thick or thin you want them to be.

Lastly was Frederick Lee. To Hiccup's surprise, he wasn't as smart as his peers and he didn't graduate from any course but Hiro made him in charge of the Mutation Department. He learned everything about mutation mainly from his comic books and his intense study of Kaijus, the Japanese lizard-like monster. His friends didn't want to trust him about experimenting with different species at first but soon realized that after he created a successful bond between lizards and snakes, he had a real talent for this. The detective took note of his last name and mentioned it once again, Fred told him that he was from a wealthy family but he didn't want to be under his parents forever and wanted to do something on his own so when Hiro offered him to be head, he accepted it immediately.

"It's so amazing to be with the gang again! BH6!" Honey giggled but when she saw the face that Hiro made, she stopped and suddenly remembered. BH6 stood for Big Hero 6 and that was Tadashi, Hiro, Honey, Gogo, Wasabi and Fred, they were a squad of some-sorts and always hung around each other. Once the leader of the team died, they still tried to hang out but the pain of seeing his empty chair took on the atmosphere and they met each other less and less each day. Hiccup noticed how they all started to act rather awkwardly so he cleared his throat.

"Uhm…Hiro? Why'd you ask all of them here?"

"Oh…right! They're here to help with the case. It'll be easier with all of the city's greatest minds combined" he said while opening up his arms to present his buddies.

"Especially since we discovered that Jack wasn't the last lead but there are two other out there." Honey supplied. As soon as everyone heard of a certain someone's name, they all turned to Hiccup for questions. They haven't seen Jack as much as Hiro did but they all knew that their best friend loved him very much. There would be some days that Tadashi would bring his lover to the industries and show him his works and there were days that it was Jack who came to visit his very busy boyfriend. Some of them had the same beliefs as Hiro while others gave him a benefit of a doubt since it didn't seem likely for him to commit the crime.

Gogo noticed the dress hanging from one of the racks and went to it, touching the fabric. No one noticed her checking the material and the details of the dress for everyone was consumed in their conversations until she made fake cough noises.

"What's with the dress Hiro? Don't tell me that you have a thing for cross-dressing."

"WHAT? No! It's from Elsa's, she's one of the new suspects."

"I'm sorry what?"

All of them had the same train of thought once the younger Hamada said the heiress' name. They knew that she was cold and would do anything for her family but she wasn't that cold. Looking at each other, they were all sporting the same looks on their faces. Confusion.

"There was a piece of cloth left in the scene and it matched only three outfits from three people. Elsa Arendelle, Hans Isles and Jack Frost."

"So you're telling us that you need help in figuring out any clues or anything at all that we could find in that tiny piece? Alongside the facts about these three?" said Wasabi.

"Yep."

Hiccup watched them as they started putting on their laboratory gear, coat, gloves and goggles. Earlier that day, he took pictures of the markings on Baymax's casing because it could lead to more clues so the gang opted to take the whole thing into the room. It was fascinating to see a group of individuals who were all bonded by science.

Gogo pulled a small piece of thread from the evidence and from various parts of Elsa's dress, putting them alongside each other under the lenses of the microscope. She added drops of benzidine, a solution that can change the color of clothing when it has traces of hemoglobin, hoping that a stain will show up somehow.

Honey, on the other hand, was using the crystal test on the threads. The crystal test wasn't commonly used since it had other counterparts that gave results faster but she preferred doing it since it gave out more accurate results. It was developed by Takayama around 80 years ago wherein an alkaline solution of pyridine is added to the evidence inside a glass slide and if blood is present, pink crystals of a complex between pyridine and haem form as the slide warms. Just like her fierce friend, she was also hoping for a stain.

Fred and Wasabi agreed to work together in order to test the durability of the items. Cutting a small piece from the hem of the heiress' dress and a tiny portion of the cloth. They plan on using the oscillatory cylinder, a machine that pulls and rubs on the material to see how far it'll go before it breaks. Both documented each piece to see whether or not they have the same amount of fibers.

The detective was beside Hiro while he was searching other documents about the three suspects. All of the videos, articles and footages of them were found by Hiro especially ones that were taken on the night Tadashi died. Hiccup was impressed on how fast the younger one was going, and he knew that it was fueled by anger. Seeing as Hiro could very well do the work on his own, the detective took out his notepad and started writing possibilities on what could have motivated Elsa, Hans or Jack to murder someone so close to them.

For Ms. Arendelle, she may have killed Tadashi out of jealousy for the fact that she was replaced by a man though Hiccup highly doubted that for it was a seriously shallow reason. 'Maybe she wanted to overthrow the Industries' he thought but took back when he realized that she'd have to kill Hiro too if she wanted that to happen. His mind then wandered off to Hans Isles. Just thinking about his name made him roll his eyes rather annoyingly. The playboy didn't really have any reasons to murder his friend since he had money and all of the girls that he could get. His company and the Hamada Industries are at the same level when it comes to technology and science so he couldn't have done it. Plus, according to some records, the last time that he and the victim met was during a business meeting.

Hiccup looked at the last name on his list. Jack. He wondered about how he was doing since he left him so suddenly and didn't come home yesterday. He sincerely hoped that nothing happened to him while he was away. 'How could Jack be the murderer?' he thought as he scrambled for ideas, his mind once suggested that maybe he was after Tadashi's money but that was proven false when the last will stated that Hiro will inherit all of the Industries.

"Hiccup!" Hiro called while gesturing him to come over to his work space.

"Find anything?"

"No but I did see something."

The detective went closer to the screen and saw white hair walking out of his apartment and going out on the streets, dressed in his signature blue hoodie and some pants. Items that are just all too familiar to him. Hiccup sighed and looked down.

'Oh boy'

* * *

Jack felt good being in front of his vanity once again. The lights and the music at the bar lifted his soul all at once. He just wished that Hiccup was there so he can tease him again. North was surprised to see him barge in the door with a smile on his face. The old man was reluctant at first since he knew what was going on with Jack at the moment and didn't want him to perform, but he did eventually give in since Jack made his famous pleading look.

Taking a foundation brush, he lightly applied a light concealer under the bags of his eyes and other blemishes that he had. He wanted to make sure that he looked flawless when performing so he made every effort to look good. The set list was a very dominant and powerful one so he opted to wear his blue pants and white suspenders, leaving his upper body completely bare. He did a quick look at himself and proceeded backstage.

The slow tone of the saxophone came in accompanied by the piano. It was a sensual tone which is very much different to the original rhythm of the song that he was going to cover which made it sexier than usual.

 _'When you came in the air went out'_

He started, almost singing each word that was coming out of his mouth. Silence surrounded every corner of the place. He was currently sitting on a stool with the mic stand firmly in his grasp, the light focused only on him.

 _'And every shadow filled up with doubt'_

North watched as his best performer took the crowd's breath away once again and smiled. Jack made him look like a proud father and it was something that he enjoyed since he doesn't have any children of his own.

 _'I don't know who think you are_

 _But before the night is through'_

Jack swayed his shoulders to the beat and looked dead straight into the eyes of the people watching him. They all looked so hungry to get a bite of him and it made him feel excited all over. He smirked. Oh how he really wished that his favorite detective was here watching him.

 _'I wanna do bad things with you…'_

The music started to get livelier after Jack made that long run. Everyone started to tap their feet and move their heads to the song. The performer removed the microphone from its stand and started walking around the stage, teasing the crowd. He didn't usually sing upbeat songs since he preferred sultry ones but tonight was an exception. He missed the bar, his home for 5 years, and he wanted to make it up to North so he wanted to make them all happy.

 _'I'm the kind to sit up in his room_

 _Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue'_

He started snapping his fingers as the piano and saxophone where accompanied by an electric guitar and some drums. Everyone started to clap their hands rhythmically. It was amazing how one person could entertain a whole crowd with his energy.

 _'I don't know what you've done to me_

 _But before the night is through_

 _I wanna do bad things with you'_

He pointed his finger and smiled, stomping his right foot as he did so. Whistles and cat calls rung the place when Jack traced his chest with his hand while arching his neck back. He didn't notice the bar door open until he saw a flash of shaggy brunette hair. His eyes sparked at the recognition and he bit his lips. Speak of the devil.

 _'When you came in, the air went out_

 _And all the shadows filled up with doubt'_

Hiccup watched the performer carefully. He was angry at him for leaving the apartment without even notifying him, a simple text would be have been nice. He stood there with a serious expression on his face while watching Jack sing, not knowing that this is what he wanted.

Jack took the opportunity to sex up the show. He opened up his vest and took it off, throwing it to the crowd. His body glistened in the light because of sweat, Hiccup would never admit the fact that the performer's plan was working on him. Just like before, he kept his eyes locked on the brunette.

 _'I don't know who you think you are_

 _But before the night is through._

 _I wanna do bad things with you'_

The detective started scratching his neck and gulped. He wanted to take his eyes away from Jack but he couldn't, it was as if he was under a spell. North noticed his boy watching the brunette, he guessed that he must be the officer so he called him over to the bar.

"A drink?"

"Brandy please."

Even as he ordered, he didn't remove his gaze from Jack. The owner of the place watched him with curious eyes as he put the drink in a glass and sliding it to his customer who took a sip without even looking it. This is the first time that North had seen a boy so mesmerized by Jack to the point that he wasn't even paying attention to his surroundings, and he had never seen Jack light up in such a way.

As Jack's song ended, he leapt off the stage and walked towards his dressing area, signaling Hiccup to follow him. The brunette immediately stood up and went right away, his fury dying down little by little as he cursed at himself for being so weak. He saw the familiar walls of the hallway and especially Jack's door.

'Here we go again.' he thought as he entered the room. He saw the performer sitting cross legged on the couch, where they made love, sipping tea. They stared at each other for a moment when Jack met his eyes. Hiccup knew that the white haired man was guilty, he could tell by the way Jack sat too upright. He scratched his head and sighed, closing the door behind him.

"Why'd you leave without telling me?"

"I was bored and this is my work, I might get fired!" Jack shot back. Of all the things that the brunette hated, it was fighting. He hated fighting with his peers or with anyone unless necessary because of the law. This was going to be his first quarrel with the performer and he wasn't happy about it. Silence engulfed the situation. With both men, sitting across each other. Hiccup on the vanity and Jack on the couch.

"I'm sorry alright but the least that you could do was call."

Hiccup stood and proceeded to walk out of the room, his head hung low. His heart ached for Jack wasn't going to go with him. In such a short amount of time, he had become attached to the little minx that he couldn't stand the thought of being so distant from him. You see, Hiccup had a habit of falling in love so fast without even getting to know the person that much. He gets attached too easily and that only led him to getting hurt. Hiccup was no stranger to hurt since he was used to it growing up so in a few moments, he'd probably taken care of himself already. People looked at him while he walked towards the main entrance, his face in a gloomy state.

Finally, he stepped outside of the bar. His hands in his pockets and his eyes on his feet. Jack would have to face him sooner or later since he was still very much involved with the case. He wondered if the performer ever felt the same spark that he experienced. It has been a long time since the last time he was infatuated so he thought that maybe that was just the case. Nevertheless, he knew that he had to control his feelings otherwise, it may cloud his judgement. Maybe Jack is the killer…that he had yet to find out.


End file.
